Untitled looking for a title
by Spooky106
Summary: This is my first weiss story, so please be gentle, its about Omi and his sister, as well as the rest of weiss. and schwarz is in it too. But there is another group in town, will weiss be able to bring them down or will they need help? well please R+R.


A.N: None of the weiss characters are mine, but Zia is mine, and if you are going to use her, please email me or write it in a review asking for you to use her, I mostly say 'yes'. I only write these stories for ppl to read them, not to get profit, so please don't sue me. I haven't got a title for my story yet. coz I cant think of one, but I would love to here your suggestions please.  
  
Anyway on with the story.  
  
By Princess Vega  
  
Title: Untitled (looking for a title)  
  
Chapter 1: The Mission.  
"Omi" I yelled as I ran from mine and my brother's apartment, down the hallway and sliding down the staircase rail and into the flower shop where I work with four guys.  
  
By day, we are florists (and I high school girl), but by night, we are something else.  
  
"What is it Zia" he asked me.  
  
"I need some help with my homework" was my reply as I walked over to the table, where Aya had his head resting, books in hands. I looked at Aya and thought *he must have had an eventful night last night* so I decided to give him a "little" wake up call. I banged my books on the table hard enough to make a loud noise.  
  
Aya's head shot straight up as he glared at me, "Do you mind?" he asked me in a stuck-up type of tone.  
  
I smiled sweetly, "Not at all Aya. Besides, you shouldn't be sleeping on the job anyway" I responded in the same tone.  
  
I sat down at the table, opposite a very sleepy Aya, and waited for my brother to come over and help me. It was my day off so I decided to use the time for homework. Me and my brother work in a flower shop called 'Kitty in the house', it is a nice little place, but the only problem we have is the 'fan girls'. Every morning and afternoon, they're at the door checking out Yoji, Aya, Ken and Omi.  
  
Zia, Yoji, Ken and Omi, of course me and Omi get along, because we are brother and sister, get along really well. And with me and Aya, well lets just say, we don't get along all to well, except when we're telling the 'fan girls' to get out if they're not buying anything.  
  
Omi came over to me after he finished watering the flowers and sat next to me. "What part of your homework do you need help with?"  
  
"Well." so I told him what I needed help with and he helped me.  
  
"I've finished!" I said as I put my pen down, put my hands behind my head and yawned.  
  
"Good, then you can help Omi by watering the flowers" Yoji said as he put the watering can in front of me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Oh, fine" I said and got up. Before I picked up the watering can, I turned to Yoji, "You are such a playboy".  
  
He shrugged "just consider yourself lucky that I don't crack onto you"  
  
"Yeah and I know why you don't, because if you do you'll be out of the job if you do." Omi said from the other side of the room.  
  
Yoji put his arm around my shoulders while I was watering the flowers, "Don't worry Omi, she's like a sister to me, so I wont"  
  
"Good" was all Omi said about the topic.  
  
"Omi will you stop being so over-protective, we all look out for Zia, even Aya, it that's even possible" Ken said and then turned to Aya, only to receive a glare from him  
  
I was now starting to get frustrated with all the girls outside the shop, so I stormed over to the front of the shop and yelled "IF YOUR NOT GOING TO BUY ANYTHING, GET OUT!!!!" All of the girls gasped. "Well, are you going to buy something our are you going to leave?" Aya said to all of the girls as he walked up behind me and crossed his arms across his chest. In addition, I put my hands on my hips, all of the girls sighed and walked away.  
  
"Finally" Aya, me, Ken and Omi said in unison.  
  
"What??. You mean all of the girls are gone." Yoji whimpered.  
  
I walked over to where Yoji was and hugged him around his shoulders from behind, "Don't worry, I wouldn't be surprised if they came back tomorrow".  
  
Yoji looked up at me, "You think so".  
  
"Oh I know so".  
READERS POINT OF VIEW  
  
It was around 6:00pm when they were about to close. Zia had just locked the door when a familiar knock was heard, she unlocked the door and there was Manx, "Hey Manx".  
  
"Hello to you too Mystic" Manx walked in as Zia, A.K.A. Mystic locked the front door and then followed Manx to the boy's apartments to get them into the basement.  
  
"We have a new mission for you weiss." Manx said as the screen in front of them lit up, and Persia came up on it, "Weiss, your mission is to eliminate and assassin group named the Katzchen, the only thing we know about them is that they are a group of girls who likes killing people". A picture of a girl with long dark brown hair came up onto the screen, "This is the only picture we have of one of them, apparently this is the leader, and her name is Zephyra.".  
  
"Where have most of the killings taken place?" Zia asked Persia.  
  
"The killings are based around your school Mystic, and that is where they will most likely to be during the day searching for victims. This assignment is mostly for you as it is your school that the murders have been" Persia explained.  
  
"Is there anything else we need to know?" Aya asked.  
  
"No, there is not, so hunt them down and have them meet their fate." Then the screen went black.  
  
"You now know what you have to do, this assignment must be completed in 2 - 4 weeks" Manx informed them and left.  
  
Zia looked at Omi, "Seeing as they will be picking their pray at my school, look up on the schools computer main frame to find out more about this Zephyra girl."  
  
"Nice thinking, I'm on it!!" Omi replied.  
  
Zia walked over to the couch and sat down while the rest of the boys went up to their apartments.  
  
Two and a half hours had passed, and Omi had found something, "Zia, I think you might want to come over here and check this out," Omi said.  
  
Zia jumped of the couch and ran over to Omi, "What. what did you find?".  
  
"Well. you would think that the rest of the Katzchen would be guys wouldn't you." Omi as Zia nodded, "Well the rest of them are girls".  
  
"Yoji isn't going to like this" Zia said.  
  
"Yeah, we better go tell him" Omi said as he stood up, but Zia put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No, you stay here and get more information on them and I will tell Yoji and the others what you found out" with that Zia walked up stairs to the flower shop, then up another set of stairs to the apartments.  
  
First of she stopped by Aya's room and knocked. There was a faint "who is it?" coming from inside.  
  
"Aya, its me, Zia, Omi has some info".  
  
"Alright, hang on a minute". There was a minute pause and then the door opened, "What did he find out?" Aya asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, the Katzchen are an all girl assassin group, they all hang around my school"  
  
"I know they hang around your school but I didn't expect them to be an all girl assassin group. Yoji's not going to like this." Aya said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I wonder how he's going to react"  
  
"Tell him if he doesn't want to go, he can stay behind.".  
  
"OK, will do, boss!" Zia said in a smart-ass tone and walked away.  
  
Aya shook his head and went back into his apartment.  
  
Zia got up to Ken's apartment and knocked, there was no answer, but laughter and a TV. She knocked louder, this time someone actually opened the door. It wasn't Ken, it was Yoji. "What are you doing in Ken's apartment? Yoji?"  
  
"I got lonely so I came down to watch cable with Ken."  
  
"Whatever, can I come in, I have something to tell you guys something. I've already told Aya and now I just have to tell you guys"  
  
"Sure, come on in" Ken yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Yoji walked to the couch and sat down. Zia came in, closed the door and went into the kitchen to see Ken, "You might want to come in the lounge room and sit down"  
  
"Ok, sure" Ken responded and walked into the lounge room to sit on the chair that was on the right side of the couch Yoji was sitting on.  
  
Zia stood in the middle of the lounge room facing Yoji and Ken. "Ok," she began, "Omi found some info on our target".  
  
"AND????" Ken interrupted.  
  
Zia glared at him, "Do you mind, and don't interrupt me again" Ken nodded his head as she continued, "Yoji, I know you don't want to hear this but. the Katzchen are a group of." she looked at Yoji, "Girls".  
  
Yoji was shocked, he shook his head, "No.I can't kill girls" and he started to go physco.  
  
"Yoji, calm down, Aya said if you don't want to be apart of this mission you can stay here" Zia explained  
  
Yoji looked at Zia "Really???".  
  
"Yes" Zia replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll stay here, when you guys go on the mission" Yoji said as he pulled his legs close to his chest, rapped his arms around his legs and started to rock back and forth.  
  
Ken got an idea, "Hey Yoji, why don't you go out clubbin' while we are gone?"  
  
"Hey that's a good idea" Zia agreed.  
  
"Yeah, then I can meet up with the girls" Yoji said happily.  
  
Zia shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Well I better go down stairs and see if Omi needs any help"  
  
"Ok Ja Ne" Yoji and Ken said in unison.  
  
"Ja Ne" with that Zia went down to the basement to help Omi.  
She walked into the basement and sat down on the couch, "Found anything else?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet" Omi responded and turned around to Zia, only to see her nearly falling asleep, "Why don't you go to bed, because, remember you have school tomorrow".  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Zia walked over to Omi and hugged him, "Ok, goodnight, and don't you stay up too long, because, remember your opening up the shop tomorrow" then she kissed Omi on the cheek and walked up to their apartment.  
  
Zia unlocked the apartment door with her key. She walked in and dropped her keys on the kitchen bench, **I'll have a shower in the morning** she thought to herself. She put her P.J's on and went to bed to wait for sleep to consume her.  
End Of Chapter 1: The Mission.  
  
Well guys what did you think of that, I hope you like it coz this is my first time of writing a weiss fic. If you have read it can you PLEASE review. I do not even care if it is a flame, all I am asking is for you ppl to do is to review my story I have worked on.  
  
From Princess Vega 


End file.
